In electronic assemblies, it is often advantageous to provide a mechanical and electrical connection at the end of a conductor, such as a wire or component lead. This connection is referred to as a termination, and may be formed, for example, using a terminal to receive and connect to the conductor.
An existing wire termination apparatus for connecting wires to terminals is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-133590. This wire termination apparatus comprises a guide member for guiding a lead wire within a cylindrical metallic ring of a round terminal (see e.g., pages 3–4, FIG. 5, FIG. 6). The guide member is of a conical shape, comprising two vertically split conical halves.
Another known wire termination apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-82449. This wire termination apparatus comprises two positioning guides disposed in the horizontal direction for guiding a conductive portion of a wire into a wire insertion aperture of a closed barrel terminal (see e.g., pages 3–4, FIG. 1). The positioning guides are structured to be divisible into two parts horizontally.
In the wire termination apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-133590, the guide member is a closed annulus, and is not open in an upward direction. During insertion, it is necessary to aim a conductor into the annular portion of the guide member. Accordingly, the wire insertion operation is difficult. In addition, a possibility exists that the wire will abut the conical guide member and bend.
In the wire termination apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-82449 as well, the guides are not open in an upward direction. Therefore, the conductor insertion operation is again difficult. In addition, a possibility exists that the conductor portion will abut the conical guide member and bend.
In both of the existing wire termination apparatuses described above, conductors are inserted into terminals by wire conveyance mechanisms or while being gripped by a clamp. However, when the conductor is a conductive lead that only slightly protrudes from the end of an elongate component, such as a fluorescent tube, the above methods cannot be employed without a high risk of damage to the component. Displacement of the conductor during termination induces stress at the junction of the conductor being forced downward by the crimping action and the body of the component being held in place. This stress can cause damage to the component.